


Camboy in Private

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Camboy on Lockdown [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camboys, Lockdown 2020, M/M, Mutual Wanking, Skype Sex, Softness, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: As lockdown progresses, so Harry continues to watch Tommo's shows. But when the option comes up for a private call, how could he possibly resist the temptation?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Camboy on Lockdown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104
Collections: Prompt 3.4: Sin





	Camboy in Private

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about down to the wire...! This is literally the closest to the limit I've gotten with posting, so a huge shout out to the GCs for their encouragement... you are all amazing, and I'm so so grateful to each and every one of you!!
> 
> Unbetaed (I'm literally posting it 20 minutes before the deadline!!) so all mistakes are mine <3
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "sin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt)._

A few weeks had passed since Harry had sent Tommo the jumper. He’d seen the odd lad who still stared outside a handful of times, the frequency of which had increased a little since they had begun slowly lifting the government restrictions. Watching Tommo daily was a huge part of Harry’s lockdown routine, and he couldn’t really imagine what life was going to be like when normality resumed.

Sighing softly, he logged into his banking app on his phone, eyeing his balance. Thanks to the furlough scheme, he was still getting 80% of his wages paid in, but that was of his basic pay, and didn’t include the overtime he was used to putting in. But, he had to acknowledge that having skipped out on holiday for the past 18 months had allowed for a fairly hefty safety net of savings to have built up in his account.

Although that figure was starting to come down a little quicker than he’d anticipated, thanks to Tommo and his channel. And he was considering spending even more than he already had.

In his last show, Tommo had implied that he would be opening up the opportunity for one-to-one video chatting, wherein the viewers could pay for a private two-way video call. Which would mean that Tommo would be able to see him, just as clearly as he could see Tommo.

On some level, it scared the shit out of him. But mainly, he couldn’t imagine not taking that step.

As he logged onto the website and loaded Tommo’s page, his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the ‘apply for a private show’ link glowing just below his name. Taking a deep breath, Harry slid the cursor over the link, and tapped gently.

A few moments later, having completed the application, he sat back shakily. Now all he could do was wait, to find out if he would be accepted for the chat or not - because that decision was entirely down to Tommo himself.

•••••

Louis ran a hand through his hair and braced himself as he checked the little box that said he would accept applications for one-to-one video chats, and then clicked save, letting out a shaky breath as a bar flashed green across the top of his screen, signifying the changes had been applied. He leaned back against the cushions of his sofa and sighed softly. If he was completely honest, the only reason he’d even considered the idea of seeing any of his viewers on a personal basis was because of HS0102. They still hadn’t missed a single show, and had sent him more than a few gifts - some of which, like the hoody, were completely unrelated to his camboy work.

He glanced around the room, noting the cluster of scented candles on the sideboard (he was reliably informed by Lottie that Diptyque were expensive and classy, and that he should send them to her if he wasn’t going to use them), the string of dainty fairy lights that hung over his bed, the brand new ridiculously high thread count sheets on the bed itself (that Lottie also bagsied should he decide he not want them), and the book of 18th Century love poetry (that appeared in the post a handful of days after he’d mentioned during a show that he had a degree in English Lit). And that wasn’t even including the flowers and chocolates that had arrived once a week for the past five weeks.

Louis had been a little concerned at first, that maybe this was starting to lean into stalker-ish behaviour. But having looked on the community board for the camboys on the site, he found that it was fairly common to have one or two hardcore fans - or sponsors, as some of the other lads called them - who were extremely generous with their money and gifts. Plus, he’d been reassured by Liam that HS seemed fairly normal on the few occasions that their paths had ‘accidentally’ crossed on Liam’s daily runs. Liam had tried repeatedly to tell him more about the bloke, but Louis had shut him down each time, not wanting to find out anything from another source, instead feeling a need to learn about him personally.

He quietly pottered around his room, readying himself and his bed for the afternoon’s show, but looked around with a raised eyebrow on hearing his laptop chirp at him. Bracing himself, he went back to it and opened the notification, unable to stop himself smiling as he saw who the request was from.

**HS0102:** _Hey, I hope this is okay, but I’d love to see you :)_  
**Tommo91:** _Of course it’s okay. I’m glad you sent the request. When is best for you?_

He wasn’t particularly surprised to receive a reply almost immediately.

**HS0102:** _Is now too soon?_

Louis took a deep breath and sent over the details the camsite had provided for the secure server, before he tugged the lilac hoody back on and settled onto the bed to wait for the call. Within a few minutes, the screen indicated an incoming call, and Louis clicked to accept it, the tense feeling of apprehension gripping his stomach tightly.

The picture opened up to reveal a younger man than Louis had been expecting, with a mass of chocolate brown curls, bright green eyes, and deep dimples in each cheek as he grinned at the camera.

“Hi,” Louis breathed.

“Hi,” came the reply, from a deeper voice than the face suggested. “I’m Harry.”

“I’m Louis.”

“It’s nice to meet you properly,” Harry replied, before screwing his nose up a little. “If that’s what you can call this whole thing?” he added with a chuckle.

“You too,” Louis nodded quickly. “I, um.” He blushed a little. “I just wanted to start off by thanking you for all of the gifts you’ve sent. They’re wonderful.”

Harry shrugged a shoulder, looking slightly embarrassed.

“You just look like you should be spoiled,” he said softly. “And I have the means to do so.”

Louis ducked his head, his cheeks pinkening up.

“It’s greatly appreciated,” he said quietly, looking at the camera through his eyelashes.

Harry let out a low groan and covered his face with his hands.

“What? What is it?” Louis asked, sitting up worriedly.

“You can’t look at me like that,” Harry mumbled from behind his hands.

“Why not?”

“Because,” Harry huffed loudly, pulling his hands away to glare at the screen. “You’re sat there, in my fucking hoody, with that look on your face, and you look like fucking sin. It’s incredibly… something.”

Louis had started to smile as Harry practically ranted at him.

“Incredibly something?” he asked in a teasing tone. “What something?” He turned slightly, letting the oversized hoody start to slip off of his shoulder, making it obvious that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it.

“Arousing,” Harry managed to gulp out.

“Isn’t that the whole point?” Louis asked, lifting his laptop onto the table it usually sits on and shifting his weight carefully on the bed, managing to wriggle his joggers down and kick them off onto the floor.

“Well, it wasn’t, when I originally called,” Harry said flatly. “I was just wanting to like… introduce myself to you properly.” He watched Louis intently. “But I guess I wasn’t ready to have you focused solely on me.”

“And why’s that?” Louis asked, moving himself around onto his hands and knees.

“Because you’re overwhelming at the best of times, Louis,” Harry admitted. “And it’s a thousand times worse when I know that it’s just you and me right here. And that you can see me too.” Louis’ eyes flickered down the screen as Harry very obviously adjusted his cock in his joggers.

“Y’know,” Louis began casually, as though discussing the weather. “I had a feeling that this had been your hoody.” He tucked his nose into the collar, nuzzling against it carefully. “It didn’t smell like it was brand new.” He took a deep breath. “Mm, is this what you smell like?”

“I-I guess,” Harry stammered.

“Hmm, good,” Louis practically purred. “Because this is how I got hard for the shows a few times. You smell amazing.” He paused for a second, looking directly into the camera. “I can’t imagine how much better it is direct from the source.”

“Oh fucking hell,” Harry choked out, closing his eyes briefly, but forcing them open again to watch the screen again.

Louis kneeled up properly, lifting the hem of the hoody and letting Harry see his stiff cock, straining against the pair of red lacy panties that Harry had sent him early on.

“This is definitely my favourite thing to wear when I’m lounging around,” he murmured. “And also when I’m getting off just for me, not for the site.” He slowly stroked his fingers over his dick, before he pushed the stained lace down, smirking inwardly at Harry’s choked moan. “Gotta admit that I’ve been thinking of you a few times too.” He flicked his glance up to the camera and blinked slowly. “Now that there’s a face and a proper name to go with it, that is definitely going to increase in frequency.”

“Louis,” Harry mumbled, a quiet ‘slap-slap’ sound just audible on his mic. “Fuck.”

“Are you gonna let me see?” Louis asked coyly. “Or am I the only one playing at show and tell today?”

Harry let out a low groan and the picture wobbled drastically as he moved around, putting his laptop onto a table and pushing it back so that more of him was visible on the screen. Louis bit his lip in anticipation, watching intently as Harry stood and dropped his joggers, completely unable to contain his deep moan at the sight of Harry’s thick cock.

“Fuck, your dick is so fucking pretty,” he managed to rasp out, fumbling with one hand to slick it up with lube from the bedside table before he took a firm hold of himself and stroked quickly. “I’m not just saying this, but I wanna know how it feels inside me.” He twisted his hand at the tip and whimpered softly.

“Shit, Louis,” Harry gasped, dropping back onto the sofa and stroking himself faster. “I never thought… oh god.”

Louis watched as Harry’s eyes fell closed and he worked his cock over desperately, arching his back within a few moments, Louis’ name falling from his lips in a kind of mantra as he spilled over his fingers and stomach.

“Fucking hell,” Louis breathed out slowly, his own hand picking up speed, his eyes focused on Harry’s face, but occasionally flickering down to where he was still lazily playing with his cock. “That was beautiful, love,” he whispered. “Fuck, yes.”

With a low groan and a gasp of Harry’s name, Louis jerked his hips and fell over the edge, spilling his load over his hand, the bedspread in front of him, and getting a few drops on the hem of the lilac hoody, before he dropped onto his back, panting hard.

“Holy shit,” Harry murmured roughly.

“You can say that again,” Louis muttered.

“Holy shit,” Harry said dutifully, a smile evident in his voice.

With a reluctant groan, Louis forced himself onto his side to look at his laptop.

“That was…” he scrambled to find the right word amidst his messy thoughts. “Completely unexpected, but completely amazing,” he eventually managed.

“I completely agree,” Harry smiled lazily at him. “You think we can do it again sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/624176507101888512/camboy-in-private-by-reminiscingintherain-e) ]


End file.
